monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Super League Wikia:Discord Server
Welcome to the Monster League Wiki's Discord Server! Dedicated for live deeper communication between wiki contributors, quality game discussions, research and wiki support. The server is managed and moderated by the Monster Super League Wiki Staff Team. Rules and Guidelines Besides following FANDOM's policies, here are the basic rules and guidelines for the Monster Super League Wiki Discord server. Bans or penalties are separate from the wiki if the user violates them. These rules and guidelines are to ensure Monster Super League game chat quality. # No excessive spam, such as one word posts, or flooding. No excessive all-cap posts. # Keep discussions calm and respectful. Do not insult others personally. # Personal drama and disputes unrelated to the server must be handled privately. Any inner-server issues will be addressed by the administrative staff. # No adult content (18+) or explicit messages. (Anything you would see on TV or in a popular magazine is ok.) # No racist, racial, or bigoted slang/language. # Keep discussion and recruiting to the appropriate channel. Users breaking this rule will be redirected. Continued breaking of this rule will lead to a warning. # No impersonation of any user. # Respect the other community members. Repeat complaints of harassment, bullying, etc will result in administrative action. # Admin members are fair and understanding with their rulings. Most decisions are final. If you have an issue, please bring it up in #server-support. Moderation team has the right to determine when to instantly restrict/remove users seen: Attempting to get passwords from people or other confidential information, posting links (such as bit.ly) that lead to shady or harmful websites, flooding any channel with excessively long images/text/content, or are seen doing actions with malicious intent meant to troll or disrupt the server. Voice Chat Rules # All General rules apply to Voice Chat as well. # No annoying, loud or high pitch noises. # Reduce the amount of background noise, if possible. Resort to push to talk in your settings to reduce the issue. Bot Specific Rules # Keep most bot commands within #bot-room. Do not spam bot commands outside of #bot-room. # Do not use the bot to play loud music. # Do not play music over 30 minutes long # Music is subject to General Rules. Playing music that is offensive or otherwise breaks these rules will result in administrative action. Warnings, Mutes and Bans This server operates on the "three-strike" rule. On a user's third warning they will be given a 1 week temp ban. If the users chooses to rejoin after and continue their bad behavior, a permanent ban will be instated. As stated above, the Moderation team has the right to step in and determine when to instantly restrict/remove malicious users. Channels These are the available topic channels. * #rules - A full list of all of our server rules. * #announcements '- News and Updates * '#general- Room for general chatter where off-topic is ok. Spamming bot commands here is not allowed. * #mls-help - Discuss or ask questions relating to Monster Super League here. Posts must be on-topic. * #shady-shop '- Post your Shady Shop finds here. Be sure to ping the @ShopWatcher role to notify those who are within the rank. * '#recruitment '- Post your IGN friend requests or clan advertisements here. * '#research '- Want to talk about game mechanics? Have some new un-released features for the game? Share and discuss your finds here! * '#bot-room - Test some bot commands. * #wiki-support - Support discussion for CSS and Articles. Get live help or assistance from other wiki contributors here. Great for beginners or for making mistakes. * '#server-support '- All bot commands are acceptable here without the worry of being spammy. * '#mod-log '- Log of warnings and bans. Joining User Ranks Users can join various ranks in order to change their user name color or gain additional notifications. If you wish to join a rank you will need to type the following: !rank RANKNAME A full list of joinable ranks is listed below. Users can change their name color by joining one of the available color-ranks. Join a rank by typing: !rank COLOR If you are changing your color, be sure to leave your current color-rank before adding a new one. To leave a rank simply use the above code again. Bot Commands